A Dog, a Spider, and Aphrodisiac
by Cherry Alice
Summary: Ciel pays a trip to the Tancy Manor, and finds a little surprise in his tea Ciel x Alois Rated M for yaoi and some language. Feel free to review *Cherry Alice*
1. Prologue

**~Author Note~**_  
_

**Hai there~! I'm Cherry Alice, and here I give you my first fanfic! It is Ciel x Alois, there will be chapters, so the yaoi and fluff won't start right off the bat, but I'll try to make it happen ASAP! There will be to P.O.V's both Ciel's & Alois's. Now that I have introduced myself, I hope you enjoy! ^^ Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think! ~*Cherry Alice*~**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own anyone featured in this or any other Kuroshitsuji fanfic I write. **

_Ciel's P.O.V_

"Young Master, It is time for you to wake up." said low toned voice. Ciel sat up and stretched as his butler Sebastian opened the curtains that held back the sun's bright rays, but since it was the winter season, the sky was clouded and snow fell leaving a white sheet over London. Ciel looked out the clouded window and saw the snow descend from the heavens. "What is on the schedule today Sebastian?" he asked scratching his eyes. "You have to fill out a few forms that requested you permission to start expanding the Funtom Co. to America." replied Sebastian and he prepared tea for his Young Master. Ciel sniffed the air to detect a familiar tea. "Earl Gray?" he guessed. Sebastian nodded as he handed Ciel the tea cup that rested on the small platter. He took a sip as Sebastian began to undress him. He set the tea aside as he stretched his arms out so Sebastian could put on his dress shirt. One by one, he buttoned the shirt and proceeded to a royal blue coat. Ciel finished the last of his tea as stood up to set into matching, but slightly darker blue shorts. "Sebastian, you've been awfully quiet, is there something the matter?" asked Ciel look down at his butler. Sebastian slid on a pair of knee socks and black boots. "No, I am just deciding what I will prepare you tomorrow." said Sebastian as he stood up. Ciel glared at him as he bowed before him. "_Why is he lying to me?" _ he thought as he walked out of the room and down to his office. "Sebastian, I want something sweet perhaps a berry parfait." said Ciel as he opened the door to his office. Sebastian rested his right hand on his chest and bowed. "Understood." he said as he walked away. Ciel sighed and walked into the office and say the small sized pile of paperwork, along with some letters. "_Huh?" _ he walked toward the letters and skimmed through them. "Bill, bill, bill..." he trailed off. He stopped to see a letter sealed with a wax imprint. "_What's this, a letter from the queen?" _ Ciel looked closely and noticed the pattern of the wax seal, a spider resting on its web." Ciel grimaced and got his letter opener and cut away at the seal and opened the letter. "_What does Trancy want with me now?" _ He read the letter carefully. Sebastian walked in with a mixed berry parfait resting on a silver tray. "What is that Young Master?" he asked setting the tray down on the desk. "An invitation to the Trancy Estate, just a lunch in there garden." said Ciel tossing the letter aside. "Shall I call the Trancy Estate and tell them we won't be attending?" asked Sebastian looking at the untouched piles of paperwork. "Most definitely, I been meaning to go there." said Ciel as he sat down and began to eat his parfait. Sebastian looked at him and waited for a reason. "You see, I heard there were lost documents about Trancy, and I want to learn more about his past." said Ciel looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked and bowed. "I shall book a train ride in a first class cart if that is okay with you Young Master." he said as he stepped out of the room. "Go ahead, I'll begin with the paperwork now, go and call them we will arrive at about 12:30 P.M." he said picking up the first form. "Yes, my Lord." And he walked out of the room with the tray. "_I will find out your secrets Trancy…" _he thought.

_Ciel's P.O.V_

"Young Master, It is time for you to wake up." said low toned voice. Ciel sat up and stretched as his butler Sebastian opened the curtains that held back the sun's bright rays, but since it was the winter season, the sky was clouded and snow fell leaving a white sheet over London. Ciel looked out the clouded window and saw the snow descend from the heavens. "What is on the schedule today Sebastian?" he asked scratching his eyes. "You have to fill out a few forms that requested you permission to start expanding the Funtom Co. to America." replied Sebastian and he prepared tea for his Young Master. Ciel sniffed the air to detect a familiar tea. "Earl Gray?" he guessed. Sebastian nodded as he handed Ciel the tea cup that rested on the small platter. He took a sip as Sebastian began to undress him. He set the tea aside as he stretched his arms out so Sebastian could put on his dress shirt. One by one, he buttoned the shirt and proceeded to a royal blue coat. Ciel finished the last of his tea as stood up to set into matching, but slightly darker blue shorts. "Sebastian, you've been awfully quiet, is there something the matter?" asked Ciel look down at his butler. Sebastian slid on a pair of knee socks and black boots. "No, I am just deciding what I will prepare you tomorrow." said Sebastian as he stood up. Ciel glared at him as he bowed before him. "_Why is he lying to me?" _ he thought as he walked out of the room and down to his office.

"Sebastian, I want something sweet perhaps a berry parfait." said Ciel as he opened the door to his office. Sebastian rested his right hand on his chest and bowed. "Understood." he said as he walked away. Ciel sighed and walked into the office and say the small sized pile of paperwork, along with some letters. "_Huh?" _ he walked toward the letters and skimmed through them. "Bill, bill, bill..." he trailed off. He stopped to see a letter sealed with a wax imprint. "_What's this, a letter from the queen?" _ Ciel looked closely and noticed the pattern of the wax seal, a spider resting on its web." Ciel grimaced and got his letter opener and cut away at the seal and opened the letter. "_What does Trancy want with me now?" _ He read the letter carefully. Sebastian walked in with a mixed berry parfait resting on a silver tray. "What is that Young Master?" he asked setting the tray down on the desk. "An invitation to the Trancy Estate, just a lunch in there garden." said Ciel tossing the letter aside. "Shall I call the Trancy Estate and tell them we won't be attending?" asked Sebastian looking at the untouched piles of paperwork. "Most definitely, I been meaning to go there." said Ciel as he sat down and began to eat his parfait. Sebastian looked at him and waited for a reason. "You see, I heard there were lost documents about Trancy, and I want to learn more about his past." said Ciel looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked and bowed. "I shall book a train ride in a first class cart if that is okay with you Young Master." he said as he stepped out of the room. "Go ahead, I'll begin with the paperwork now, go and call them we will arrive at about 12:30 P.M." he said picking up the first form. "Yes, my Lord." And he walked out of the room with the tray. "_I will find out your secrets Trancy…" _he thought.

**Okay! End of chapter one, I will write more very soon! I hope you enjoyed w**

**~*Cherry Alice*~**


	2. Bad News -

**~* Author Note *~ **

**So... I tried to post the story up today, but the file I had the next FIVE CHAPTERS got deleted somehow Q.Q ;-; I'm trying my hardest to remember what I wrote exactly, but for the life of me I can't remember. Nonetheless, I promise I will have a long chapter tomorrow! Again, I'm sorry Q.Q I'll see you all later~! - ****_Cherry Alice_**


	3. At long last

**~* Author's Note *~**

**I feel so guilty… ;-; I am a person that tries to keep a promise, but always seems to fail. I'm sorry! I think I'm going to regulate most posted on Fridays, or weekends in general. Why does school have to start now of all times?! But, I'm glad people are reading my story ^^. Now, enough excuses, I hope you enjoy this chapter! –****_Cherry Alice_**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters! (Though, I would like to)**

* * *

_Alois's P.O.V_

I waited for Ciel to reply to my letter… it was time consuming just waiting. "Claude! Go call the Phantomhive Manor and make sure they will attend!" I ordered. Claude got down on one knee and rested his hand over his heart. "Yes, Your Highness." He said as he walked out of the room. Alois sighed and looked inside his desk drawer and there contained a drug for Ciel. "_This had best work.. You will be mine Ciel Phantomhive." _He thought. He grabbed the bottle of liquid and hid it in his breast pocket and ran out of the room.

Alois ran for the kitchen to check if everything was going according to plan. "_I sure hope Claude doesn't find out, keeping this a secret won't be too easy._" He thought as he ran down the corridor. Alois huffed as he stood in front of the kitchen door. As he pushed the door opened, something held on his shoulder, keeping his are in place. "_Shit…" _He turned around to see a pair of bright amber eyes. "Your Highness, the Phantomhive's said they will be attending, and to expect their arrival at about half past 12." said Claude as he looked at his master's light baby blue eyes. "All right, and don't sneak up on me Claude you scared me half to death.." said Alois as he swatted Claude's hand off his shoulder. "Go prepare the garden; I'm sick of the snow covering the bluebells and roses." He said pushing open the kitchen door. "Understood." replied Claude walking out the front door into the garden. "_Now to put this drug to use!"_ he grinned. He saw Hannah picking out the china platters and the tea set for the lunch. "Oh Hannah~" he called. Alois grin became twisted. Hannah looked down at the chosen tea set resting on the counter top. "What a horrid looking tea set, we actually own such a thing!?" he said walking closer to Hannah. "It was your father's favorite…" she said moving her head farther away. Alois threw the tea set to the ground, watching the porcelain shatter to pieces. "Well then, are you going to pick it up?" he asked looked coldly at her. Hannah got up and excused herself and walked quickly out of the kitchen to fetch a broom. "_Filthy whore…" _He turned away from the broken tea set and looked around. "_Everything seems alright, now we play the waiting game. _He thought as he walked out the kitchen.

Alois walked outside to the garden to see the rose hedges covered with dew that glimmered slightly as the cloudy sky hung over him. The bluebells surrounded the dining table set for his lunch with Ciel. He smiled in the beauty that Claude presented him. "Claude, how did you stop the snow?" he called out. Claude appeared behind him and leaned closer to his ear. "Look up." He said. Alois raised his head and saw four large trees and their branches holding back the snow, and a large, but thin spider web. "I spent a while making the cobweb strong enough to hold back all that snow." He said, raising his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Alois hugged Claude and smiled at him. "I also need you to set up the tableware; Hannah isn't even capable of that! Not a surprise really." He sighed walking past his butler. "Understood." Claude walked out of the garden leaving Alois alone again. Alois walked closer to the bluebells and pulled one out of the ground. "_Blue; when I see it, I begin to think of someone besides Luka. I see sorry and emptiness, yet it longs for something, it longs for revenge. I can never look at blue the same way, for all I see is you; Ciel Phantomhive." _He thought. Alois got lost in his thoughts looking into the small flower and took a deep breath. He stood up and sat at the table waiting for Claude. Long and behold, Claude walked outside pushing a small cart and there rested a grey and blue tea set with the ingredients along its side. "Is this suitable?" he asked stopping the cart next to him. "It's better than the one Hannah chose." said Alois. Claude repositioned his glasses and looked at Alois. "I'm currently making the lunch; it will be a spring herb stew for you both." He said. "Start setting up the tea set and vase Claude." he ordered walking away from his butler. Claude nodded and went back to the kitchen bring the cart with him. Alois gazed closer at the bluebells, drifting deeper into his memories and becoming less aware of his surroundings. A few minutes pasted, and Claude had set up everything while Alois was left unbothered. "Your Highness…" whispered Claude in Alois's ear. Alois jumped and looked at Claude with a surprised expression. He sighed in relief. "Geez, what did I say about sneaking up on me Claude?" he said staring into his bright amber eyes. "Excuse me, now you must get dressed for the Earl, he will be arriving at any moment." said Claude. Alois smiled and skipped into his manor. "_Oh Ciel, you will never understand how excited I am for your arrival, in many ways. I knew from the start from the day your butler came into my manor in disguise and I saw you lifeless in the case, that you were the one person that I love besides Luka…" _Alois thought as he opened the door to his room_. _Before Claude walked in, he examined the aphrodisiac closely and began to giggle in glee. "You're going to enjoy your stay in the Trancy Estate and that's a promise." he smirked and licked his lips at the thought of weak, defenseless Ciel. He slid the aphrodisiac back in his breast pocket and sat on his bed, waiting for Claude to bring his clothing and dress him. After a few minutes, Claude had a new outfit that was tailored recently for him. Claude stripped Alois and began to put on the new outfit. There was a stiff feeling in the atmosphere, Alois trying to keep his plan a secret after all. Claude looked into Alois's eyes and noticed tension and anxiety. "Master, do you feel ill?" asked Claude as he tied his master's shoes. Alois fell out of his state and looked back at Claude. "No, I just have something in mind that is bothering me." Alois said with a bored expression. "_Oh Ciel, get here soon…" _He thought.

Alois stopped and thought for a moment, and came to realization of something **VERY **important. "_Shit! The aphrodisiac!" _Alois looked down at his coat and began to panic. Claude pulled away and carried his used clothing away. "_I have to get the drug back, and quick." _Alois began to follow Claude. "_At one point he is going to notice me, might as well call Hannah to do all the dirty work." _Alois thought as he stopped following Claude. "Hannah! Come here, its urgent." called Alois. Hannah immediately went to Alois and stood in front of him. "Hannah, retrieve my coat from Claude at once." he ordered. Hannah bowed and ran after Claude. "_That slut better not fail me of all times." _He thought as he walked out to the garden. Alois sat at the table and looked up at the large cobweb, and began to drift in a daze. Several minutes pasted and Hannah had his coat at hand. "Master, I have the coat." she said with a weak, feeble voice. Alois came back to reality and pulled the coat out of her hands. Alois sighed in relief and shooed Hannah off. "_Thank goodness, I just got too lucky." _he thought as he pulled the thin tube of aphrodisiac from the breast pocket. As he hid it in his current coat, and stuffed it under the table away from sight, and Claude came with news for him. "Master, the Phantomhive's are already off the train, they will arrive within the hour." He said. Alois looked up at him and his grimace turned into a large, bright grin. "Thank you Claude, now finish our meal and have everything ready by the time they arrive." said Alois looking at Claude and his amber eyes. Claude bowed and left with a word unsaid. "_Soon I will have own dog." _he smirked. Alois sprung out of his seat and twirled and clapped his hands in excitement at the thought. He sat there a while longer and Claude came back. "Huh? What is it Claude?" asked Alois with a puzzled expression. "The Earl said he is 5 miles away from the manor, and excused themselves for their slight delay." said Claude. Alois smirked and walked toward the entrance of his manor to welcome Ciel once he arrives. "_Finally, I was getting lost in my thoughts think he was lying about his arrival." _They both stood in the center of the main room and opened the large to see the winter afternoon engulf the land with snow. Alois began to shiver; a dress coat wasn't enough to keep him warm. "Claude, can you get me my winter coat, it's colder than expected." he said with a shaky voice. "Excuse me for not doing so before Your Highness." said Claude looking down at Alois as he tried to keep warm. Claude went to get Alois his coat, and Alois began to remove the drug from his current coat; trying not to make the same mistake again. He decided to keep it up his shirt sleeve to save him the trouble. Claude rushed down the stairs and walked up to Alois. "Is this the one you had in mind?" said Claude raising a dark purple coat. "That exact one, now hurry before I die of hypothermia." said Alois. Claude took off his coat and put on the winter coat for him. Alois sighed as he felt warmth in his body again, and his uncontrollable shivering came to a stop.

They stood by the entrance, and watched the snow fall as they waited for their guests. Claude at looked at Alois as he beamed with happiness and excitement. Claude being as still as a marble statue, glanced at Alois and his lively mood. Claude squinted and raised his glasses as he looked out in the distance to see a horse-drawn carriage as it trotted at a moderately fast pace. "The Earl has arrived Your Highness." he said ending the once stiff silence. Alois looked up as the carriage as it came to a stop in front of the manor. "_Let the fun begin…" _he smirked. Alois saw Sebastian open the door for his master, and let him exit from the carriage. "Ciel! You've finally arrived!" said Alois waving his hand. "We apologize, the snow slowed us down, please excuse us Trancy." said Ciel walking toward Alois. "Ciel, you're so cold!" said Alois as he looked at Ciel. Sebastian walked along Ciel side and stood there as Claude opened the door to the manor. They finally get inside and they began to examine the large room. "Please, let me remove your coat, Young Master." said Sebastian. Alois tried to remain calm, because if he fails now, he won't have any chance of recovering his mistake. Ciel refused. "We are eating outside no? If you had common sense, you'd know it's too cold outside without a winter coat Sebastian." said Ciel looking up at Sebastian. "Oh that won't be a problem, Claude had made something as strong as a cobweb to hold back all the snow, and the heat of the manor travels outside to the garden." said Alois smiling. "Claude always does the best, because he is the best!" he said with a laughing tone. Claude stood beside Alois as he laughed. "Fine then, I'll take you word for it; Sebastian, remove my coat." ordered Ciel. Sebastian without hesitation removed his coat and put it over his shoulder. "I'll lead them for now Claude, while you finish preparations for our lunch." said Alois smiling at Claude. "Certainly, now excuse." said Claude walking into the kitchen.

"Follow me you two, let's go wait in the garden." said Alois. Ciel smirked and whispered something in Sebastian's ear. Ciel walked outside with Alois into his garden. "Amazing, there really isn't any snow out here; and it is quite warm." said Ciel dumbfounded looking up. "I told you Claude is amazing!" boasted Alois as he laughed again. "Please excuse me, but I will return as soon as possible Young Master." said Sebastian. "Not a problem with me, just hurry." sighed Ciel still looking upward. Alois watched Sebastian walk backside his manor, no reason giving where he was going or what he was doing; yet Ciel was all right with it. "_I've gotten this far, I cannot screw up now…" _thought Alois. "Come now Ciel, take a seat." he said trying to get Ciel attention. "Alright Trancy, why did you call me down here?" asked Ciel walking toward the dining table. "Like I said in the letter; I want to talk business." he lied with a fake grin. Ciel glared at him trying to think of what he was planning, but alas failed. When it comes to putting up acts; Alois never seems to fail. Just as Ciel was about to ask again, Claude walked in pushing a cart into the garden with their meal. "Excuse for making you two wait, but I hope you enjoy the meal I have made for you told we will be having…" Claude began to talking about the meal; both Ciel and Alois ignored him. Alois came to realization, Sebastian never came back. Alois got curious of his whereabouts; he was going to send Claude to investigate. "Claude, I must ask you to do me a favor for me." He said cutting off Claude. Alois grabbed his arm and forced him to lean forward. "That butler has gone missing, and I am getting curious. Find him and stop him at once." whispered Alois. Claude nodded and walked out of the room. "Is he not going to serve us the tea?" asked Ciel looking at Claude as he walked away.

"_Here is my chance!"_

Alois stood up and walked behind the cart and grabbed a small china where a small tea cup rested. "I'll do it for him, it's the least I can do." He said and he grabbed the matching teapot. "Alright then, make sure to add plenty of sugar." said Ciel looking at Alois in his light blue eyes. Alois turned around and popped off the cork of the bottle that held the aphrodisiac. He grabbed the cup and filled about a fourth of the teacup and sealed the bottle. "_Yes! At last all my work will be paid off with a nice sweet treat…" _Alois poured the tea into the cup and added the sugar. "Here you go Ciel." said Alois handing Ciel the china plate with the teacup. "Thank you; now that we are alone with no distractions, tell me what you wanted to talk about Trancy." He said taking a sip from the tea. Alois smirked at him lustfully and he sipped more of his tea. Ciel looked at Alois and began to suspect something. "Huh? Trancy, what did you do; is there something on my face?" he asked looking at Alois and his lascivious grin. Ciel felt a burning sensation in his body and his head spin round. "_It's like Viscount of Druitt all over again…" _thought Ciel as he collapsed to the ground with his face flushed and Alois walked up to him and kneeled down looking at him. "Oh Ciel, at long last you're mine, you knew I wanted you; like I told you when we first met." He said cupping Ciel's face and forced him to look at him in his eyes. "Let me go Trancy! Who do you think I am!" shouted Ciel as he struggled to look away from Alois. "Don't bother, because what is happening now is just the beginning, wait till that drug take full effect; and you'll be putty in my hands Ciel Phantomhive." whispered Alois in his ear. Ciel broke free from Alois grip and took off his eye patch to reveal his contract mark.

"_I must call for Sebastian… It's my only hope at this point." _He thought as he began to breathe heavily trying to fight off the drug. Alois laughed and stood up. "Give it up Ciel, no matter how much you struggle; you can't escape your enviable fate." chimed Alois. Ciel looked back at him with a cold grin; which only made Alois lust for more power. Ciel took a deep breath and looked up. "Sebastian! I order you to-"he was cut off by Alois pouring the last of his drugged tea into his mouth. Ciel tried to spit it out; but Alois held his jaw shut. He finally swallowed it and fell to the ground feeling as light as air. He began to feel a warm sensation in his body and his blood boil. Ciel's face flushed and sweat dripped from his head. "Incredible that your body and hold back for so long, but we all have our limits." said Alois as he walked over to Ciel. "Now, let's go upstairs and relief you of your tensions." whispered Alois as he kissed Ciel's neck. Ciel tried to hold back his moaning for as long as he could and tried not to give in. Alois chuckled and picked up Ciel. "T-Trancy, I will get back at you for this…" he managed to say. Alois laughed. "You won't, you should stop acting like you won't enjoy it Ciel." said Alois as he climbed up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and walked to his bed and threw Ciel down where he landed back first. There he was; Ciel weak, and defenseless blushing madly and breathing at a moderately slow pace. Alois was horny enough at the thoughts of Ciel like this on his bed; but to have the real Ciel lying there… He held back long enough and got on top of him and grabbed his wrists. Ciel winced at the sensation and looked up at Alois with his lascivious grin. Alois pinned him down and looked at him top to bottom and licked his lips. He leaned down and kissed his neck tenderly, Ciel still fighting back his moans. "Come one Ciel; don't hold back." said Alois as he continued to kiss his neck. Ciel still resisted. Alois pulled away and pouted. "You're no fun! Come on, don't push your limits." he said as he bit his neck. Ciel gave in and let out a loud moan. Alois bit him again and he moaned louder. "Goodness; Earl Phantomhive who always acts so tuff is so sensitive." laughed Alois and he pulled away. Ciel blushed and stared right at Alois with an angry expression. Alois only smiled as he leaned in for a strong, passionate kiss. "_The fun hasn't started yet Ciel… Be prepared." _thought Alois as he continued to kiss Ciel.

* * *

**God... I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter... School sucks ;-; Made people wait for a chapter, just so it can turn out bad or repetitive. Nonetheless, I hope everyone enjoy and sorry for making promises I couldn't keep. I'll be back with that yaoi we've ALL been waiting for OuO Bye everyone~!**

**- ****_Cherry Alice_**


End file.
